


Личные местоимения

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, OH GOD WHY, how to get over former head coaches i need a masterclass on that
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Кевин делает себе отметку на будущее, что места отпуска нужно выбирать более укромные, когда хочется выкинуть всё из головы. Чтобы не встречаться нос к носу со всем, от чего так хотелось спрятаться.





	Личные местоимения

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём виноват сам Рджршмдт, это всё он, спаливший самым бессовестным образом своё текущее местоположение на Майорке, которое совпало с местом отпуска второго участника этого безобразия.

Кевин откидывает со лба взмокшую чёлку и глубже усаживает на нос солнечные очки. Тащиться куда-либо по полуденной жаре явно не было хорошей идеей, но когда ты наконец-то в отпуске после того, как прошёл через — нет, до ада это, конечно, не дотягивает, а вот на чистилище было очень даже похоже, — и тебе позарез приспичило именно сейчас доползти до самой дальней от входа на пляж лавки с мороженым, потому что все более ближние тебя не устраивают, останавливать себя бесполезно и, что важнее, бессмысленно.

Пляжные шлёпки неровно шаркают по раскалённому асфальту: то резче и обрывистей, то более протяжённо при шаге другой ногой. Обувь, от которой отвык за столько месяцев, не позволяет так-то просто скрывать, как водится, бесконечно ноющую лодыжку, и этот нелепый звук предательски напоминает о том, что неделю за неделей проще было игнорировать. Не время, говорил он себе, невовремя, не к месту, не к случаю. Может, само пройдёт, пытался он уговорить себя. Потом, когда-нибудь. Когда хаоса станет меньше, надеялся он. Прекрасно понимая краем сознания, что хаоса не становится меньше никогда. Особенно когда ты сам его часть и зачастую его же творец. 

Но если проблему игнорировать, меньше она не становится. Поэтому стройный план « _дотянуть до конца сезона — попробовать вытянуть Словению из болота за собственную чёлку — отправиться под нож и отлежаться оставшуюся часть летнего перерыва_ » пошёл псу под хвост, не дойдя даже до завершения первой стадии. Урок не выучен даже с сотого раза: не Кай Хавертц, чай, чтоб в отличниках ходить. 

Впрочем, обрекать себя на унылое лежание на диване всё то время суток, что не будут отнимать ещё более унылые тренажёры для реабилитации, пока в голове полная кастрюля овсянки из мыслей самой разной природы, себе дороже. И пока кнопку «выкл.» для собственного мозга и мыслительно-накручивательного процесса не изобрели, Кевин сделал то, что помогало всегда: солнце, море, тёплый ветер, Майорка, Ванесса под боком, жара, лезущие в глаза волосы, будь они прокляты, песок в трусах и вечно обгорающий нос. Полный комплект для того, чтобы ни о чём не думать хотя бы несколько дней. 

И мороженое. Обязательно мороженое. 

Мысли о том, что было и что могло бы быть, правда, полностью оставить у трапа самолёта на юго-запад так и не удалось: они налетают пчелиным роем, стоит чуть зазеваться и засмотреться по сторонам, потеряв бдительность. От них не убежишь, не спрячешься — разве что можно раз за разом отмахиваться, мотая головой, как только что вылезшая из воды собака, и делать вид, что очередного наваждения не было. Всё нормально, всё прямо сейчас в порядке. До следующей осечки. 

Поэтому проще концентрироваться на осязаемых, реальных и вполне конкретных вещах. Например, на глубокой дилемме выбора сорта мороженого в той самой дальней лавке, где…

 _Что_? 

Кевин резко останавливается и крепко зажмуривает глаза. Да нет же. Это очередной выкрутас подсознания. Чушь какая. Сейчас он откроет глаза, и ничего такого не…

Его взгляд всё так же упирается в знакомую широкоплечую фигуру с чёрными аккуратно зачёсанными назад волосами. 

Кевин оцепенело смотрит на то, как высокий мужчина в нелепой розовой футболке пытается выцепить из бумажника нужное количество мелочи, и не может даже моргнуть. Потому что вот оно, наваждение, от которого он отмахивается последние три месяца почти ежедневно и отмахнуться от которого сейчас, кажется, уже не получится. 

Мужчина бросает случайный взгляд через плечо и тоже замечает его. Вскинув резким жестом голову и махнув рукой, он направляется к Кевину. 

Из всех курортов во вселенной он должен был выбрать именно этот. Из всех киосков с мороженым на немаленьком острове — именно этот. Из всех моментов дня — именно этот. Где же было это фантастическое везение, когда оно было нужно в другое время и в другом месте? 

— Эй, надо же, какие люди! И ты тут, — по его голосу, как всегда, не скажешь, искренне ли он удивлён столь случайной встрече или же прекрасно знал, что Кевин здесь — он же всегда всё про всех знал, даже когда казалось, что это невозможно, — и что рано или поздно они столкнутся. 

Кевин только беззвучно булькает в ответ, чуть нерешительно дёргается — и делает шаг навстречу распростёртым рукам, в объятья. Широкие, крепкие. Как всегда. 

Когда он понимает, что вцепился в эту давно знакомую спину слишком сильно, слишком _отчаянно_ , он моментально отпускает его и смущённо делает шаг назад. 

— Ну, что смотришь на меня такими глазами-то? Не ожидал? Я тоже, в некотором роде, в отпуске. Имею право. 

Солнце бликует на зеркальной поверхности его очков.

Кевин опускает голову и, нахмурившись, смотрит куда-то на асфальт впереди себя. Все слова, которые бурлили в нём последние месяцы почти ежедневно, сейчас, когда есть возможность вывалить их кипящим потоком на адресата всех тирад в собственной голове, в одно мгновение теряют всякий смысл. Все эти «зачем?», «почему?», наглые вариации на тему «за что?» и более отвечающие собственным ощущениям «какого хрена?» просто застревают где-то в гортани острой рыбной косточкой. Не подавиться бы всеми этими вопросами без цели и ответа, особенно когда стоишь вот так, застигнутый врасплох, и не очень понимаешь, что с этим делать. 

Ну, кроме отметки на будущее, что места отпуска нужно выбирать более укромные, когда хочется выкинуть всё из головы. Чтобы не встречаться нос к носу со всем, от чего так хотелось спрятаться. 

Роджер расплывается в мягкой улыбке – она всегда мягкая, что бы он в неё ни вкладывал.

— Язык проглотили, герр Кампль, или с бывшими тренерами из принципа не разговариваете?

Кевину действительно хочется прикусить себе язык со всей силы, чтобы было хоть какое-то оправдание. 

— Да нет, куда там. Просто…

— Просто что? — под солнечными очками видно, насколько внимательно смотрит на него Роджер. Будто насквозь пытается взглядом просветить. 

— Соскучились мы, вот что, — выдыхает Кевин. Обезличено-обобщённая форма — более тихие и безопасные воды. Особенно когда справляешься с ситуацией с элегантностью тонущего котёнка. 

Роджер едва сдерживает смешок. 

— Заметно было. При мне-то вы себе такого не позволяли! 

Напоминание о недавнем вояже на дно и обратно заставляет Кевина скорчить жалобную гримасу: это последнее, что ему хочется проговаривать вслух ещё раз – даже здесь, даже сейчас и даже с этим человеком. 

— Прости, понял. 

Разговор – господи, подумать только, первый разговор, не считая пары коротких звонков и довольно позорных сообщений, с того момента, как… — откровенным образом не клеится. Кевин облокачивается на невысокую оградку, отделяющую тротуар от подавляюще массивной и сюрреалистически пёстрой клумбы, и молча наблюдает за тем, как Роджер почти что с извиняющимся видом пытается справиться с купленным несколько минут назад мороженым. Изящества моменту это явно не добавляет, и будь обстоятельства другими, Кевин бы уже придумал и выдал с десяток несмешных шуток про происходящее, получив бы в ответ ласковую, но твёрдую затрещину по наглым ушам.

— Пройдёмся? А то стоим посреди улицы, как дураки какие-то, — предлагает Роджер. Кевин утвердительно пожимает плечами. 

Скрывать свою паршивенькую походку у него получается примерно секунд тридцать, и он ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Роджера, но кивка в ответ хватает для того, чтобы дать понять: да, всё в рамках нормы, нет, я не хочу говорить и об этом тоже. 

— Одного не пойму. Ты на меня за что-то злишься? — нарушает тишину Роджер. 

В первые недели Кевину казалось, что да. За то, что позволил этому случиться. За то, что не удержался. За то, что из-за него и его увольнения всё окончательно слетело с предохранителей. За то, что не сделал всего, что мог бы. За то, что единственный раз _не защитил_ , как делал все эти годы. 

— Нет. Теперь уже нет, — честно отвечает Кевин. 

— А было за что?

— Ну, если включить голову, то, конечно, не было. Только на её включение потребовалось… ммм, некоторое время. 

Роджер притормаживает и пристально смотрит на него. Под уголками его глаз расползаются паутинки становящихся всё глубже морщин — кажется, ещё больше, чем три месяца назад. 

— Время идёт, а ты всё не меняешься, Кевин. 

— Это так плохо? — Кевин с ухмылкой поднимает бровь. 

— Отнюдь. Это замечательно, — усмехается Роджер и приобнимает его за плечи. 

Кевин прижимается щекой к его плечу и на секунду, на крохотную долю секунды позволяет себе закрыть глаза: в этих объятиях он впервые за три месяца вспоминает давно потерянное ощущение защищённости, безопасности. Глупо это всё, глупо. Но что он может с этим поделать?

— Я тебе приврал немного только что. 

Роджер опускает удивлённый взгляд. 

— Не «мы». А я. Так правильнее будет. _Я_ соскучился, — прямота последних слов приятно жжётся на языке, кажется Кевину. 

— Хорошая поправка, — одобрительно кивает Роджер. И крепче сжимает пальцами его плечо. 

Кевин ловит себя на мысли о том, что, кажется, с необходимостью пересмотреть свою стратегию выбора мест для отпуска он сгоряча поспешил. 

А за мороженым всё же надо будет снова дойти.


End file.
